Dear Diary
by ksdene
Summary: When looking for Merlin one morning, Arthur stumbles across Merlin's diary. What he will learn will change the future of Camelot and all of Albion, but will it be for the better?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm going to try and write this and Disbelief at the same time and update within a reasonable amount of time. This should be interesting. I've been toying with this for a while in my head, so hopefully it's good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Merlin or any of the awesomeness associated with it.**

* * *

Arthur was mad. Merlin was late, again. He got up and went to Gaius' chambers. Gaius looked up and sighed as he saw Arthur storm into Merlin's room.

"You just missed him sire. He overslept; he's probably in the kitchens getting your breakfast." Arthur groaned realizing he could have stayed in bed. He was about to leave when he saw a book sitting on Merlin's bed. He picked it up and flipped it open. It looked to be a diary of some sort. He snorted. "I always knew you were a girl Merlin. I wonder what you write about though…" He tucked the book under his shoulder and left, heading back to his chambers to wait for Merlin. Merlin was still taking an obscenely long time, so he decided to open it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Mother got this for me, as a going away present. I'm leaving for Camelot in the morning. I don't know where she even got the money for it. This past year's harvest wasn't that good. I worry about her, she always puts me infront of her self. I'm almost 17 now, I can take care of myself. I certainly don't need a diary. Still, I'd feel guilty if I didn't write in it, and to be honest, I always have loved writing. I know I'm lucky, knowing how to read and write. Hardly anyone here can even write their own name, there's just no need to. Ealdor is a farming village, so the only education one really needs around here is about plants. I've taught Will a little bit, but he says he doesn't have the patience for "all those squiggly lines". Will is the only friend I've ever had. People are scared of me. They call me a demon or devil child. Mother says that's why I need to go to Camelot. I'm staying with my Uncle Gaius, he's the court physician there. I'm not sure why Camelot though. It's dangerous for someone like me, I've heard of things that happen there from the foreign traders that pass through here. I've gotten better at controlling my gifts though. Hopefully the gods will protect me and I'll be safe. I should get to bed now, I'm leaving for Camelot at dawn. I haven't told Will yet. I don't think I can face him. He'll get mad and call me a coward. I wish I could just stay._

_-Merlin_

Arthur looked down at the parchment. What did Merlin mean, people called him a demon. Why would anyone be scared of him. Why is it dangerous for him in Camelot. And Merlin is a lot younger than he thought. Arthur was 19 when he met Merlin, and he always assumed that they were the same age. To think the boy was three years younger freaked him out. He hid the book when he saw Merlin stumble in.

"Good morning sire!" He said with that ridiculous grin on his face.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review and tell me about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Chapter 2 is now here, about half an hour later! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, or Arthur, or Hunith, or Will, or Gaius, or Uther, or anyone else.**

* * *

Arthur finally got a chance to sit down alone. Being king took a lot of time, and he hardly ever got any time alone these days. He pulled out Merlin's diary and began to read the next entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally made it to Camelot, and I'm pretty much scared for my life right about now. Oh the city is beautiful, but what I saw today, it's terrible. The king sentenced a man to death just for using magic. I don't understand, magic isn't evil like the king says. I'm going to have to be extra careful. Gaius knows, I accidentally saved his life, but he said he won't tell anyone. I'm going to have to find some paid work soon, I don't know what I could be able to do, all I've ever known is farming. It's odd knowing even what the date is. This place sure is different from Ealdor. I wonder how Mother and Will are. He hasn't been the same since his father died. Damn Cenred, they didn't even bother to send his body home to his family. They probably just left it there to rot. Damn wars, why can't we all just live in peace? It's naïve to think that, I know, but still, I hate seeing Will and his mother suffer like that. No one should have to go through that. I wonder if that's what happened to my father. Sometimes I would see Mother staring out in the distance, like she was waiting for someone. I'm sure she's waiting for my father to return. I used to think he'd come back, that we'd be a family together, but I know he's not. He abandoned us, and I hate him for it. If I ever do find him I'll make sure he knows what he's put Mother through. Still, I wonder what he's like. Why did he leave, is he even alive? Once I heard Sarah and Elizabeth say that he was a war criminal and he forced himself on Mother, but I don't believe that. Mother is strong, she wouldn't let someone do that. I remember the first time I realized that I was different from the other children in that I didn't have a father. The first time they teased me for it. The first time I got beaten up. I can't help but think that everything would have been fine if he had stayed in Ealdor. It hurts. It really does. Maybe I got my gifts from him. Maybe he could have taught me and I could have stayed in Ealdor. Mother is all alone now, even though Will promised me that he'd look after her. I'm such a horrible son, I shouldn't have agreed to leave. But there's no turning back now._

_-Merlin_

Arthur looked confused. Merlin seemed so angry when he wrote this, and guilty. He knew that Merlin never got to meet his father, but he had no idea how hard he had it as a child. He wondered what gifts he was talking about, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with magic.

"No, I don't have any proof that Merlin has magic." He thought out loud. "But still, if his father was a war criminal, he could have been running from the Great Purge." He put the book down and tried to sleep. One entry at a time was enough for him.

* * *

**Check out that shiny blue button down there! I'm about to upload the next chapter of Disbelief, so keep an eye out for that as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I meant to post this yesterday, but life got in the way sorry! Here's chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**

* * *

Arthur still couldn't sleep. It had been hours and he kept thinking about that diary.

"This is ridiculous, Merlin's rambling's should not be keeping me awake like this. I have to wonder though, what does Merlin mean, he's scared for his life? The oaf can't have magic; he's probably just being overly dramatic. Yeah, that's it. Merlin can't be magical." Arthur tried to convince himself that Merlin would never break the law, even though he knew that wasn't true. He thought about Merlin's father. Arthur knew that Merlin had grown up without knowing his father, but he never realized that Merlin was technically, a bastard child. It was common knowledge that the world was not kind to fallen women and bastard children. Merlin always seemed so happy though. And what war was his father a criminal of? "The Great Purge." Arthur whispered, but quickly shook the thought from his mind. He rolled over and groaned before lighting a candle and once again opening the diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was certainly eventful, as was today. I was passing through the courtyard when I see a knight bullying his servant. Anyone who knows me knows that I can't stand people treating others like they're better than them, it's not right! So I try to stop him, and what happens I get arrested and spend the night in the dungeons! Then, once Gaius gets me out, I have to spend the day in the stocks! I swear, Prince Arthur, or Prince Prat as I should say is probably worse than Cenred! I wouldn't be surprised if he sent women and children to die before himself, the way he acts. Damn royals, they're all the same, Will's right. One good thing did happen today though. I met this girl, her name is Guinevere, but everyone calls her Gwen. She's really nice and pretty. She said I was brave, even though there was no way I was going to beat him. Apparently I'm not one of those "rough tough save the world kind of fellows". I told her that I'm in disguise, but she doesn't believe me. Well I guess that's for the best. I was talking to Gaius earlier. He says that there's never been someone like me before. He says that magic takes years of practice, of study, but I've been able to do it since before I could talk. I keep hearing a voice too. It's calling my name. I'm not mad; at least I don't think so. I can feel the power in it. It feels… ancient. I haven't told Gaius about it though. I'm sure he'd just get worried. Still it scares me. My whole existence scares me. I don't understand. Why was I born this way? Am I some kind of monster? What am I? Maybe Gaius can answer my questions. I'll try to ask him tomorrow…_

_-Merlin_

Arthur just stared at the entry. He couldn't deny it anymore, convince himself otherwise. It was written right there, clear as day. Merlin had magic. But what Arthur didn't understand was how Merlin could be born with magic. Sorcerer's chose to study magic right? Then again, apparently Gaius thought Merlin was the only person to be born with magic. Arthur felt angry and betrayed, yet at the same time, sad and confused. No matter how bad the situation was, Merlin was always the first person to offer a smile. He was always smiling, and it always scared Arthur when he wasn't, because he knew something bad was going to happen. But behind that smile it seemed that Merlin was afraid. Afraid for his life, afraid of Arthur, and most of all it seemed afraid of himself. How could Merlin possibly think that he was a monster? Arthur then realized something. Even though Merlin didn't grow up in Camelot, he still lived near the border. The prejudice against magic reached far beyond Camelot. Merlin probably grew up hearing from adults that magic was evil, as were those who used it. Arthur had been against executing all sorcerers for a long time. Even after his father's death, he still blamed Dragoon, not magic. He had begun to think about repealing the ban on magic, at least gradually. He was still mad at Merlin though. Whether it was because Merlin had magic or because Merlin didn't tell him, he still wasn't sure. Maybe it was the way Merlin had thought of him all those years ago. It seemed Merlin was the same as his friend Will and Gwaine in how they thought of nobles. He wondered what had changed that. Arthur flipped to the next page, deciding to read more.

* * *

**Alright! I hope you liked it! I'm shocked by the response I've gotten to this story, I really am, you all seem to like it! Thank you guys so much! Next chapter up in a bit! I promise. **

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter yay! Once again I want to thank all of you for the reviews and alerts! I'm so glad you like it! This chapter is dedicated to Tango Dancer, because I don't want you to die.**

**I'm not going to lie, if I owned Merlin, the reveal would have happened at the end of season four. So yeah, that's my disclaimer.**

* * *

Arthur Pendragon, despite popular belief, was not an irrational man. He was surprised of course that Merlin had magic, but it wasn't exactly hard to believe once he thought it through. Merlin had survived battles that had killed trained knights with barely a few scratches. Not to mention all the times Merlin had flat out said that he saved Arthur's life. Arthur just hoped that if he read on, he would understand more. Sure, he felt guilty invading Merlin's privacy, but he felt like he had to if he were to understand his closest friend. He looked once more to the diary, and read the next entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_There is a dragon under Camelot. A dragon who knows who I am. A dragon who apparently thinks that it is my destiny to help the prince become this great king and help him unite the lands of Albion. He's wrong. The prince is an utter prat, I told the dragon and I'll write it here. If anyone wants to kill him they can go ahead. In fact I'll give them a hand. Ok, maybe that's a little harsh, but still, how on earth is Arthur Pendragon supposed to unite the lands of Albion? I used magic right in front of him today and he didn't even see it! Of course I wasn't trying to be obvious, but I didn't really have a choice, I would have been hurt even more than I had been! Honestly, who challenges someone to a mace fight when it's obvious they have no strength or physical skill what so ever. It's not my fault I'm clumsy when I have to be so focused on holding my powers in. One would think that I'd be better at it by now, but apparently not. I was serious though when I told Gaius that if I couldn't use magic I might as well die. I tried not using magic for an extended period of time once when I was a kid, and I got really sick. Mother said she was afraid I was going to die. I guess not using my magic is dangerous to my health. But besides that, without my magic, I'm just a nobody. I'm nothing but a scrawny, weak child who can't even lift a scythe at sixteen and ran away from his bullies. Mother would kill me if she saw this though. She always told me that I was her special son and that my gifts were given to me for a reason, that I was blessed by the gods. I hope she's right, and that I'm not a monster. I just don't understand._

_-Merlin_

Arthur sighed at both Merlin and himself. He never realized how much of an arrogant clot-pole he was back then. He couldn't remember a time when he had seen Merlin truly angry, but it seemed he had definitely wanted to kill Arthur at one point. At least he wasn't serious. He also didn't realize how hard Merlin probably had to work at keeping his powers under control, at least according to this entry. And then there's all of this monster business. Next time he saw Merlin, they were going to have a little chat. No, a long one. But then again, maybe not. Merlin obviously had his reasons for keeping all of this hidden. If Merlin didn't tell him soon though, he would have to bring it up.

* * *

**There you have it! I have to leave for Little Shop of Horrors rehearsal now, but when I get back I will write and post another chapter before I go to bed! **

**There's a shiny blue button down there. You should click it...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Short chapter! I'll have more tomorrow, I promise. Again thank you all for the reviews and alerts. I honestly wasn't expecting such an amazing response! You're all wonderful and brilliant and amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas.**

* * *

Arthur once again looked at the diary. It seemed he would be up all night reading it. Wanting to know more, he began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Perhaps I really am doomed to protect Prince Arthur. There was a feast to "celebrate" twenty years since magic was outlawed. I don't see how murdering innocent people is cause for celebration, but I guess that's normal here. The Lady Morgana, King Uther's ward, certainly looked beautiful tonight though. The King invited the kingdom's finest singer, the Lady Helen of Mora to sing at the celebration, but of course something just had to go wrong. I knew there was something up with her. First a serving girl in the castle is found dead in her chambers, then I saw that book and doll in her room. She seemed angry when she found me in her room, but I just dismissed it under the assumption that a stranger in your chambers is something you could be angry about. No, it wasn't until she started singing and everyone fell asleep that I realized. I don't know why I was able to stay awake long enough to cover my ears, maybe it was my magic protecting me. She took out a knife and was about to throw it at Arthur, when I made the chandelier fall on her. The sleeping spell broke, everyone began to wake up, and we saw that she was really Mary Collins, the mother of the man who was executed on my first day here in Camelot. I thought she was dead up until she threw the knife at Arthur. I don't understand how I did it, but I slowed down time and was able to pull the prince out of the way. Thus ends the story of how I managed to become the personal servant of Arthur Pendragon, Prat of Camelot. Gaius also seems to think that protecting Arthur is the reason I was given my gifts. He even gave me a magic book that he had gotten at my age. There's so much information in it, I can't wait to actually learn how to use my powers, instead of them sort of slipping out at random times. _

_-Merlin_

"So that's how it happened…" Arthur stared in amazement at the page. He had always wondered how the chandelier fell, knowing that the ropes were checked regularly to prevent just that. Even before they really knew each other Merlin had saved his life, and now Arthur was sure it was not the last. The fact that Gaius still had actual magic books somewhat surprised him, but he wasn't mad. It was common knowledge that Gaius practiced magic in the days before the Purge. Arthur was getting tired though, and they were going hunting tomorrow. He would read more tomorrow night, but for now he blew out the candle and drifted into a world of dreams.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I want you to know that I do read all of your reviews and put the review alert emails in a special folder on my email account. I sadly do not have time to respond to all of them though.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey look, a new chapter! I apologize now for the A Very Potter Musical reference, I was listening to it in the background in the temptation was too great. Seeing as today is Father's day, I would like to dedicate this to my dad, without whom I would have never seen Merlin, never started writing fanfiction, and most importantly of all, never been born. So yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or AVPM**

* * *

Arthur awoke the next morning to find himself being pulled onto the floor by Merlin.

"Are we going to make a habit of this _Merlin_?" He looked up at his smiling manservant's face and it all started coming back to him, the diary, the magic, everything. He stood up. "Merlin, if there's _anything_ you need to tell me, anything at all, you know you can trust me, right?" Merlin looked at him curiously, and Arthur swore he saw a glimmer of fear in his eyes.

"Alright, ummm, I may have… well, forgotten to polish your armor last night." Arthur rolled his eyes in exasperation. "It's not my fault, I was looking for my di-, I mean book! I can't find it anywhere! Sometimes I wish I were a Hufflepuff." Arthur looked at him funny.

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff?"

"It's a word we used back in Ealdor for someone who is especially good at finding things. I guess people don't use it here in Camelot. Anyway, have you seen it!" Merlin looked panicked and Arthur felt a twinge of guilt pull at his heart. But if Merlin could lie to him for so long, Arthur could lie for a few days.

"No, although it doesn't surprise me that you lost it considering the pit you call a room." He sat down to eat breakfast. "So are you sure there isn't anything else you want to tell me?"

"Nope, don't think so." Merlin said through what appeared to be a mouthful of…

"Is that my sausage?" Arthur asked incredulously. Merlin nodded.

"I figured if I wanted to stop making holes in your belt I should…"

"You've been making holes in my belts? I am not fat!" Arthur shouted, throwing a goblet at Merlin who rushed out of the room, presumably to finish the armor. Arthur walked over to the drawer where Merlin's diary was residing, and opened it.

_Dear Diary,_

_There's going to be a tournament here in Camelot soon. I don't understand tournaments. It's just a bunch of knights bashing each other around. It's ridiculous. And Arthur is just as bad as I thought, honestly shouldn't he practice with other knights instead of on me? I still hear clanging! And I still have to learn about tournament etiquette and armor by morning. Well, at least I can do my chores with magic. Unless I get caught. I really should lock this door…_

_-Merlin_

Arthur laughed. Leave it to Merlin to be stupid enough to actually risk his life and use magic for chores. Although, it did explain why exactly how he managed to get all of those chores done in one night. He really did feel bad about training on Merlin. He should have been practicing with the knights, it wasn't doing him any good, he just thought it was fun. Guilt began tearing at him. He really didn't think about how he was hurting people back then. How on earth he and Merlin ever became closer than brothers was beyond him.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Now I gotta get back to Hogwarts... I'm sorry, I really should stop doing that.**

**Please review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back! For some strange reason this didn't upload, I only just noticed, strange. Well here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. I will try to update again soon. Sorry about the delay!**

**I do not claim to own Merlin. Unfortunately...**

* * *

Merlin smiled as he polished Arthur's armor. Letting Arthur find his diary was probably the smartest plan he had ever come up with. Arthur had to have learned about his magic by now, and he still had his head, so he must be taking it well. He could only hope that he would still be alive by the time Arthur finished. Merlin hadn't hidden anything in that diary, no insult, no misdeed, nothing. He picked up Arthur's armor and began taking it back to Arthur's chambers. Yes, definitely his best plan ever.

* * *

Arthur sighed. Merlin hadn't come back yet. He certainly seemed to be taking his time lately, even he doesn't usually take this long.

"Probably looking in every corner for his diary." He chuckled, turning to the next entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_So… armor. Much harder than I thought. Who knew that there were so many pieces? I'm pretty sure Arthur thinks I'm even more of an idiot than he originally thought. How on earth did I forget the sword? Seriously! Thank the gods for Gwen, she showed me where everything goes. I'll admit it though, the tournament was actually very exciting though. And apparently Arthur has a sense of humor, who knew? There's something up with that knight… Valiant. I was gathering Arthur's armor and I got the oddest feeling when I passed his shield. I bent down and looked at it and one of the snakes on it blinked. I could feel the magic radiating off of it; it was like someone had dumped cold water down my shirt. I would have gotten a better look at it, but Valiant came in and got rather agitated that I had been looking at his shield. I think he's using magic to cheat in the tournament. I just don't know what kind. I'll have to watch him more carefully tomorrow. Hopefully Arthur keeps winning._

_-Merlin_

Arthur rubbed his forehead. He remembered this. Merlin had been right about the magic all along, and Arthur had sacked him. Now that he thought about it, there were far too many times that Merlin had been right about things and he had just ignored him, calling him an idiot or a coward. As soon as he finished reading this diary, or Merlin confessed, which ever happened first, he would apologize for every single time that happened. Arthur hid the diary once more as Merlin walked in. Merlin had to suppress a laugh at seeing Arthur scramble to hide it, and just pretended like nothing was wrong. Maybe he should wait just a little bit longer after Arthur closed the book to walk in…

* * *

**Hope that answered some of your questions! See that box down there? The one where you can review! I suggest that you write something in it, and click the post review button. :) **

**Also, you should go check out "The Last Riddle" by krenee18! It's a really awesome Harry Potter fic that I'm beta-ing for a friend! So head on over there! Yeah!**

**Geronimo and Allons-y,**

**ksdene**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I know I said that I was going to update a lot sooner than this, but I had some decision making to do in terms of how I wanted the plot to go and then school and marching band got in the way, but never fear, for I am back. I do warn that my updates are going to be even more spotty than usual, and depending on the amount of free time I have in my English class and Homeroom each day, I may update more or less. Make sure to read the author's note at the end as well, I have IMPORTANT INFORMATION for everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Merlin :(**

* * *

"Merlin! Are you really that incapable of knocking?!" Arthur jumped up after trying to surreptitiously hide the diary.

"Sorry sire!" He mock bowed, dropping most of the armor in the process. He laughed until he saw Arthur's face. It had gone serious, and Merlin realized what was coming.

"We need to talk Merlin. Right now." Arthur spoke in a way that was strong, gentle, and not how Merlin wanted to hear Arthur speak at all. He panicked and futilely tried to distract Arthur.

"Look, I said I'm sorry about the armor, and about not knocking. You're not that much of a prat that you would fire me for that would you?" He tried to joke until he noticed Arthur glance down guiltily. '_I wonder how far he's read?' _ Merlin thought.

"No, that's not what this is about. Merlin, you and I have been friends for years, and I trust you with my life. We've done ridiculously stupid and dangerous things, although most of those were your own fault"

"Hang on!" Merlin protested, but Arthur merely waved a hand.

"and we've always managed to come out unscathed. Do you remember back before you were my servant, that time when we fought in the market place? I remember saying, 'There's something about you Merlin, I just can't quite put my finger on it.' Well I do believe that I know why now." Arthur could hear Merlin chuckle nervously.

"And what would your brilliant deduction be exactly?" He said, words far meaning to be far braver than they sounded. Merlin's self preservation instinct was kicking in. A lifetime of hiding and secrecy did that to a man. He subconsciously started forming an escape plan. Arthur on the other hand, became infuriated, no longer the understanding best friend, but the short tempered clot pole that Merlin knew.

"Damn it Merlin! Stop beating around the bush! You have magic! Not even just regular magic, because apparently you just have to be special, and be a- a-" Arthur forgot the word.

"Warlock?" Merlin supplied timidly from the corner that he was shying away in.

"Warlock! Why did you never tell me? Why didn't you trust me enough to do the right thing and protect you! Don't you know that I consider us closer than brothers?!" Arthur stopped realizing that he had let his emotions run amok again and had revealed to much, yet strangely he didn't really care.

"I did tell you." Merlin murmured. Arthur looked at him funny.

"What? You never told me!"

"The diary. I left out the other day knowing that you would take it. I only kept up the pretense of looking for it because I expected you to either kill me right away or take your time and actually read it." Merlin's voice had lost some of the fear it once held.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? In person?" Arthur asked, angry yet at the same time inwardly applauding Merlin's cunning.

"I was afraid. Afraid of you, of your reaction. You've grown up hating magic, and I've grown up thinking that I was a monster all because of your father's prejudices. Things like that, even if you don't necessarily believe them any more, still run deep in a person. I learned that a long time ago, though I doubt you've read about that yet. Out of curiosity how far along are you?" Merlin said, wisdom once again seeping through at the most opportune of moments. Arthur paused to think about what Merlin had said before simply answering,

"Valiant."

"Oh. So what now?" Merlin asked although he already knew the answer.

"I think it's about time we call a round table meeting, don't you?"

* * *

**Yeah, now you see why I took so long updating. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not, but the story was getting a bit repetitive, you know, Arthur reads an entry, reflects, and Merlin "almost" catches him. I felt like I needed to speed it up a bit. I still plan on having diary entries, but what happens next is up to you guys. I can either: A) Have someone read the diary to the knights and everyone, putting in commentary, similar to a watching the series fic OR B) Have Arthur, Merlin, and Gaius explain everything to them and then go back to Arthur reading the diary, and maybe share some of it with the others. It's up to you, review and let me know!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so I know it's been a... while since I last updated. I've been sick, then my computer broke, then I got grounded from fanfiction, and on top of all that, I had a major case of writer's block. But I'm back, with option... A! By popular vote with a couple little changes to the original idea. If you're still reading this, I applaud you but now, it's time for a funny disclaimer, then the next chapter of **_**Dear Diary**_**.**  
**Disclaimer: Own Merlin, I do not, hmmmmmmm.**

* * *

The reaction of the knights was... varied to say the least. The first thing Elyan and Leon had done was grab their swords, until Arthur barked at them to put them away. Percival stood quietly with mild skepticism written across his face. And Gwaine of course was muttering something about how he knew it all along. Gwen's reaction however, was a different story. It began with fear, progressed into anger at Merlin for having magic, which in turn became anger at Merlin for not telling her, which turned into tears, which ended in Gwen hugging her shocked best friend and apologizing.

"Guinevere? Are you ok?" Arthur asked slowly. Gwen and Gaius shared a look before she answered.

"I'm fine, perfectly fine." She said, planting a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"Well then in that case. I've called this meeting to A) Tell you about Merlin, and B) so that we can all hear the Diary for ourselves. So without further adieu, the next entry, of Merlin's diary.

_Dear Diary,_  
_The armor went much better today, and I have to admit, tournaments aren't all bad. Though they're not something that I'd enjoy watching too often. Sir Ewan is injured. To me it looks like snake bites, the wounds I mean. Now I'm sure Valiant's using magic. I just have to go check it out. _

"There's a splotch of ink where Merlin's writing cut off." Arthur looks at Merlin.

"What's that about?" Gwaine asked.

"I think that's where the ink dripped when I ran off to check out Valiant's shield. Keep reading."

_Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. He was feeding the shield. Feeding. The. Shield. I didn't even know magic could do that! The snakes were alive, as in slithering, breathing, hissing, alive. Now I'm worried, extremely worried._

"About?" Gwaine asked.  
"Just listen." Merlin groaned. This was going to be a long day.

_If Valiant wins the next match, he'll fight Arthur in the final! And apparently if I try to tell anyone, my word won't count for anything because I'm just a servant! Not unless I have proof. Proof. Proof. That's it! I very well might have a plan. Tomorrow night. Hopefully I won't, you know, die._  
_-Merlin_

"Do I want to know what on earth your plan is?" Leon chuckled, his attitude seemingly changing since hearing this entry.

"It's a good plan." Merlin said mysteriously, even though his plan was to look at the shield and he only got the head by accident.

"What happened to Sir Ewan?" Elyan asked. Those who had been in Camelot at the time bowed their heads. "Oh." Arthur slid the Diary to Gwaine.

"I'll read next I guess."

* * *

**So, who can guess why Gwen's acting so weirdly? Also, now that I've apologized, I do believe that I have the right to do my first 100+ review happy dance! Thank you soooooooo much everyone, this is my first story to hit that point! I love all of you. Now, off to All District Honor Band, AWAYYYYYYY. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, look who updated in a decent amount of time! You all must be so proud of me right? This is one of my longer chapters, so I hope you enjoy it. Also, I want to make a specific cover for this story, but I'm horrible at any kind of art, so if any of you are capable, and want to help me out, PM me!**  
**Disclaimer: Nilrem nwo ton od i.**

**-**

Gwaine turned the page to the next entry, took a sip of wine that had appeared on the table, courtesy of Merlin. "Alright. Reading another man's diary."

"Just do it Gwaine." Merlin smiled.

"Fine."

_Dear Diary,_  
_Well, I'm still alive, and my plan worked... Sort of. I got the head of the snake. And Prince Prat says that I'm useless with a sword._

"Wait, you can use a sword?" Everyone looked at Merlin, who grinned.

"Not really, I just have good reflexes. I do better from a distance than up close anyway." He laughed as Arthur remembered the time he found out just how good of a shot Merlin was with a crossbow.

"Anywaaay! Back to the... diary. You know Merlin, you probably should have called it a journal, you know, less girly and all."

"Well, I didn't know that I'd ever be showing it to anyone when I started writing, now keep reading."

_Gaius says that he can make an antidote with the snake venom for Sir Ewan, thank the gods. I just hope that Arthur believes me._  
_-Merlin_

"Wait, do you believe in the Old Religion?"

"Arthur, the Old Religion is all around you. In the air, the trees, the castle, everywhere. You just have to feel it. It's been here long before, and will last long after the time of men. It is the source of life for all creatures of magic, such as Kilgharrah and myself. So yes. I believe in the Old Religion." Merlin had a soft smile on his face.

"Kilgharrah?" Arthur asked.

"The Great Dragon. That is his name."

"Is. Not was. Merlin, what are you not telling me?"

"The diary will get to it." Merlin shrunk in his chair, looking to Gaius for help.

"Merlin." Arthur was getting... not angry, concerned.

"The diary will get to it. Let's continue if you want to find out." Merlin snapped, and Gwaine picked the diary back up.

**Well, there you go. Honestly, Valiant is probably my least favorite episode. I just don't like it. But you know, it's there, so I just have to power through it. Also! Just so you know, I'm going to start a drabbley, one shot, collection thing, just to help my muse and prevent some of the severe cases of writer's block that you all know I get. So if any of you have requests let me know. Geronimo! **


End file.
